Then and After
by The Mourning Dragon
Summary: Haku POV what happened when Haku met Chihiro during it and after my first fanfic rated T for future chappies
1. Chapter 1

**Then and After**

disclaimer; no matter how much I try I will never own Spirited Away ={

Mourning Dragon; this is my first fan fiction

_Voice;you can tell by how bad it is_

Mourning Dragon; (mutters)shut up

**Chapter 1 When We Met**

I am Kohakunushi spirit of the Kohaku river. When I was young a small female child would always come with her parents to walk around us. Sometimes she would talk to me telling me about what she and her friends did. She would complain to me too. _There must be something wrong with her thinking the river is a person ._Her parents would think. I never minded though no one else ever talked to me. They would swim oblivious to me. Sometimes I would get jealous of them, they had friends while I had a little brat talk at me. Little did I know in the future she would save me. Her parents were in their own world so it was her responsibility to keep up with them. Once when she was talking to me she said her name was Chihiro,as she talked she slowed down matching the pace of my soft current it was faster and stronger deeper down. _Its like we are walking to gather. Whoa. Where did that thought come from?_

She noticed she was falling be hind,so she started to run and tripped over a rock. I could tell she was clumsy. I pushed her up and she gave me the cutest smile I had ever saw on her that is saying something because she had some cute smiles. _Actually every thing about her is cute,_my river told me. _Yeah...Wait,WHAT? What am I thinking she's a human._

_So?_

_So she is a human. You know the rules. _I think I am starting to like that human. Chihiro.

"Chihiro! You're all wet lets go home and get you dry,"her mom said noting her wet clothes.

"O.K mommy bye Haku,"Chihiro called.

"Who is Haru is he a new friend?"her mom asked.

"Its Haku and yup,"she answered.

: : : : : : : : : : :: : : : :: : : :: : : :: : : : : :: :: : : : ::

It was night now I contemplated to days events."She called me a friend,"I thought out loud."I guess I like her more than I thought."It was 7'o'clock the average time three year old's go to bed. I flew to the balcony outside her door,considering how young and clumsy she was it wasn't a smart move on her parents part , I watched her sleep she was just so cute I couldn't help it. She squirmed under my gaze almost as if she knew I was watching. It was almost sunrise I had to go back to the river. I flew there fast so I wouldn't be seen.

Later,she came back to my river. If it wasn't ludicrous I would say the current was pacing her. She stumbled and her shoe fell into my river. She leaned out over the rocks,trying to get it back. Some where between one moment and the next,she fell in. I swam after her in dragon form I was both a faster and stronger swimmer. She seemed to know who I was and my intentions. She grabbed my six inch horns they were small but more than enough for her to hold on to with her tiny slender fingers. I got both her and her shoe out safely,just in time for a scolding.

"Chihiro,what did I tell you about not getting wet,"her mom snapped. She grabbed her by the arm,gave her a spanking,then preceded to shove her in to the car. _I'm following them, _I decided .I cast a spell so they couldn't see me.

In her house she had dinner it was 6o'clock. At 6:30 she went to bed punishment for getting wet ,no doubt. Later during the night ,she had a nightmare. She started sniffling and shaking. I sat down and put my hand on her forehead,it was warm,she probably sick. She calmed down when I touched her,though. She worries me yet I can not stay,I must guard my river. I do hope she comes tomorrow. Her parents may keep her away or she might be afraid because she very nearly drowned. _I'll see you __tomorrow._

The next day came then another and another. Before I knew it a whole week had passed with out her visit. As the day came I was going to check on Chihiro,but she came. Alone. _Where are her mom and dad,_I wondered. As if sensing my worries , she told me that her birthday was last week so they went on vacation. She also said she just turned four years old.

"Mommy doesn't know I am here so don't tell her o.k? " she told me.

_I won't._ I promised. She grinned at me again as if she could hear me. Perhaps she could. _Chihiro? Can you hear me?_

_ "_Of course I can,"the girl said looking confused."I am not stupid." This is very unusual. Maybe she was a psychic.

":God,cant you listen I told you not to come near here,"her father said.

_Please don't punish her. I_ said half because I wondered if she was the only one who could hear me and half because I meant it.

"I'll be fine daddy wouldn't hurt me,"she said trying to ease my worries ,but not looking too sure.

"Who are you talking to and why are you here?" her father asked again.

"Haku, and I am hear 'cause the river called me," she said like it should be obvious.

"Rivers don't talk and its a good thing that they will be filling the river up soon,"he stated. With that he left taking her with him.

_YOU CALLED HER? _

_ Well,you were worried._

_ It doesn't matter,now they are going to fill the river up. Stupid humans that aren't Chihiro._

After a long day I went to bed both dreading and anticipating what tomorrow would hold in store.

**SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I don't HAVE A GOOD REASON OTHER THAN BEING NEW TO THIS IM ACTUALLY NOT SURE HOW THIS WOKS ILL WRITE A LONGER ONE NEXT TIME IF YOU PROMISE TO READ IT NOW TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO POST THIS...DONT FORGET CRITISISM IS GOOD AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR ME DO SHARE T.T**


	2. Where am I

Chapter 2

Mourning Dragon: Hello to all my fantabulous friends

_Voice:That don't exist._

Mourning Dragon: I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Voice,you disclaim this

_Voice:I like funny disclaimers but there is nothing funny about us not owning Spirited Away or its characters blah blah blah you really could have been more creative you know_

Mourning Dragon:Shut up. Thanks to my reviewers I'll keep your advice in mind

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::; **

When the next morning came I woke up in a new unfamiliar territory. It looked like an abandoned theme park. I tried to exit but could not find my way home. All I knew was I was not in the human world._'Lets see I must be in the spirit world but where,'_ I pondered. The sun started to go down and the spirits started coming. Then an image came it was foggy at first but became clearer. They were spirits and I could smell both food and greed. Let me tell you greed dose not smell good. At all. I heard voices greeting people so I followed.

"Hello nice to see you again," a foreman said to me. '_Again? They must say that to everyone who comes'_ I thought. Ignoring them I walked in, and walked up to the spirit who seemed to be taking bath orders.

"Excuse me, I would like-" I began but was cut off.

"A herbal bath?" he interrupted.

"No,"

"Steam bath?"

"No,"

"Bath deluxe?"

"No, I want-"

"You want a-"

"Shut up!" I finally yelled. Silence, sweet sweet silence. "Thank you. What I want is help. I don't know where I am or how I got here."

"...Oh. Well then go to the top floor and into Yubaba's office she might help you. Might," he said. I did as I was told and came face to face with the ugliest knocker I had ever seen. I stood there staring at them then they did something really unexpected. They talked.

" Are you just going to stand there and stare or come in?" they sneered. The door opened and I was forcibly pulled in. I was going to fast to see my surroundings. It was just a blur of red and gold. I was jerked to the left and pulled down another hall. Then I was flung to the side and would have fallen over if I wasn't used to landing like that. I can imagine how embarrassing it would be to fall and possibly roll a few times in front of the witch.

I looked around the room it was huge! The walls were all a deep shade of red and in the back was a fireplace. There was a ten by ten foot gap in one of the walls covered with a red satin drape. On the floor was a huge tacky rug with an intricate design on it in front of the room was a cluttered desk with gold and jewels all over. The whole place felt as if the trees were forcibly cut and built with out their permission. Sitting at it was an old woman in a puffy blue dress. She had a giant nose and eyes. Smack dab in the middle of her fore head was a wart that went from eye to eye.

"Well what do you want?"

**T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T **

**TMD** I know short chapter and bad too but I had writers block. I also have a challenge going. I want people to write a ten thousand word romance story about Chihiro and Haku. I promise to read and review if you let me know about it. I also posted this on a different story and will continue to do so until I am satisfied with results thanks. Remember R&R

Ja ne


End file.
